Yes, Finally
by Saha-Schirfa
Summary: A strange occurence happens in the Rainsworth household, Cheryl accepts an invite on a date with Rufus! Slight RufusXCheryl. BreakXSharon.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in the Rainsworth household. Break and Sharon were drinking their afternoon tea. Oz, Gil, and Alice were off doing some most likely hilarious and probably dramatic thing (but this story isn't about them so we don't really care much.) Most importantly, a certain servant of a certain man was delivering a certain piece of paper to a certain grandmother who just happened to be sitting in a certain room just above the one where that very same young lady and not so young man were drinking tea.

"Hello Duchess Rainsworth," said that certain servant, Reim Lunettes, said with a nervous glance at the letter he unfortunately held in his hands.

"Hello Reim," Cheryl replied with a slight chuckle, "I see your master is at his usual business yet again. He continues to mesmerize me with his incessant ability to constantly request my company, despite how busy a man he is."

The apprehensive man awkwardly laughed with her, wondering if he would get hurt in the process of her reply to the letter this time. After a few moments she held out her hand expectantly, waiting for him to hand her the letter which probably contained another stream of slightly flattering compliments followed immediately by a mediocre attempt at making an extremely inappropriate request for which a lady of Ms. Rainsworth's stature to even acknowledge with any reply other than repulsion would practically be like committing social suicide.

She then opened the envelope, took out the letter, and began to read it. The look upon Cheryl's face was completely indecipherable to Mr. Lunettes. He stood there uncomfortably twiddling his fingers while trying to comprehend what emotion was being conveyed by each change in the lady's facial expression as well as each slight amount of body language he believe she might be showing.

She slowly turned each page with her small, delicate fingers. As she read, the servant watching her picked up on every single thing she did, from taking a sip of water to looking up from the paper for even an instant. He was practically an expert on her behavioral patterns considering he had been doing this since childhood.

It took the woman quite awhile to finish reading the letter, which was expected considering her age and the exceedingly long length of the letter itself. It was just about 20 handwritten pages long after all. When she finally reached the end of the letter, something happened that was so shocking that Reim had to sit down and ask her several times if she was alright. It took Reim about a half hour to convince him of her full sanity in taking this action and by that time it was just about time for lunch.

"Grandmother, lunch is ready if you would like to come down stairs," said Sharon as she approached the doorway to the room her beloved Grandma was last in. She then realized her rudeness in interrupting the conversation between the two people already in the room. "Hello Reim. I apologize for the intrusion but Grandma really should start eating her lunch now. If you would like, I can have the table set for another person and you can join us."

"Oh no Lady Sharon, It's perfectly fine. I really must to be going anyhow. The master will be so pleased when he hears the news. I'm sure he'll be quite surprised as well to be honest. Well, Goodbye to the both of you. Give Break my best wishes," the man said as he bowed and hurried out of the house towards the awaiting carriage.

"What was he talking about Grandmother Dearest?" the young woman questioned as she and Xerxes Break, who had caught up only moments later, helped her to the dining room.

"Oh. That's quite simple, honey," she said, smiling broadly, "I finally gave in."

A/N: This is dedicated to a friend of mine, who convinced me to write this. Not to mention helped come up with the idea. Hopefully, people enjoy this… XD Please review! I get sort of depressed when no one does. Then I procrastinate until someone does… So, every review is welcome, even flames… Sorry for this being so short… I just thought it would be convenient to end it there. (plus I'm extremely lazy… lol)


	2. Chapter 2

If he had been asked he probably would have lied but in truth Rufus Barma had never expected the lady who his affections had belonged to for such a long while to say yes. He was utterly shocked when his servant had come back from the Rainsworth house with good news for the first time in the man's life.

As soon as he had fully processed the fact that he was soon to be on a date with the wonderful woman he had loved for all of eternity, he hurried to get ready for the date. Duke Barma, being the type of man that he was, drove everyone in his household insane every time he had to pick out an outfit. This instance was probably the worst of all those occasions.

First, the now filled with pride Rufus had Reim take every single article of clothing out of his closet. It would have been a laborious task for most, but considering the fact that this man had practically been doing it since birth it was quite easy for him.

While Reim pulled out every piece of attire deemed appropriate for a date with the Duchess of his master's dreams, Rufus began to take a bath. This may seem like an ordinary occurrence for the Duke. It was almost exactly the opposite. He had servants pull out every single soap and bath salt in the closet. Then, Rufus took about an entire hour simply splashing about and singing to himself. The result of his endeavors to smell as best as he possibly could and somehow become calm and chill ultimately resulted in a bubble covered bathroom mess that a certain servant would most likely be forced to clean up by himself.

After Rufus's bath, he came out from his private restroom and walked to his enormous vanity. He called upon Reim to stop pulling out clothes from the wardrobe (yes, he was still doing that after an hour) and come brush his master's hair. Reim promptly did what he was told and walked over behind Duke Barma.

_Oh, god If Break ever heard about this I would never hear the end of it, _Reim thought as he performed the ridiculous request of brushing each section of bright red hair 100 times. Rufus was always aiming to get some sort of reaction out of everyone and this command was no different. Since Reim was pretty much the closest servant to the duke, he had learned it was best not to show any signs of a reaction and just go along with any ludicrous things that were asked of him. After all, if you reacted you were just playing along with Rufus's games.

It took around another hour for the hair brushing endeavor to be over and done with. Then Rufus rose from his plush velvet stool and walked towards the heap of clothing piled upon his bead. He began to vigorously disqualify ensemble after ensemble, promptly throwing them on to the floor and creating yet another mess that his number one servant would have to clean up later. As he did this, he mumbled things like "too boring" and "she'll expect me to wear that."

After deliberating with himself for awhile on which outfit was best, he finally decided on what Reim considered to be the most flamboyant outfit in Rufus's entire collection. It was a white suit with a long tailcoat and gold buttons, black pants that flared out at the calf, and a blue button up shirt. This was all topped off by the duke's long flowing mass of almost unnaturally bright red hair which made practically everything flamboyant.

Rufus then took a glance at his pocket watch, realizing it was almost eight. He rushed out the door and called a carriage, leaving poor Mr. Lunettes and the other servants in the mansion to clean up his mess by themselves.

"What could it be that you two are talking about so secretively?" Cheryl asked her granddaughter and the man closest to her.

"Nothing!" they both responded simultaneously, startled that the duchess had wheeled behind them so quietly.

"Oh, I see. Gossiping are we?"

"What exactly are you implying we were talking about, Grandmother?" Sharon said making her best innocent face.

"Oh, nothing," the old woman said with a laugh. _If they don't want to be honest with me, then I'll just play dumb._

"Excuse me, Duchess Rainsworth, but Duke Barma is here to pick you up for your date," a servant said politely as she opened the door to the study.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was busy over Thanksgiving break and I never got around to it… I had promised myself I would make this chapter at least 3 pages long but I only made it to two… I need ideas! So if you have any suggestions, please review or private message me! Hope you liked it! -Saha


	3. Chapter 3

As far as carriage rides go, a ride with Rufus was by far the most awkward anyone has and will ever be on. It was possibly even more awkward than being stuffed into a carriage next to an elephant and two wildly raging lovers. It was this way simply because of one thing. _**Flirting.**_

"My, My, Duchess Rainsworth, you sure are looking lovely," he said while handing her a bouquet of roses. "Oh my, look at that. I believe if you were to look into a mirror holding those, you would see a dozen of the most beautiful things on earth."

The woman looked down, seeing that there were 11 roses in the bouquet. She instinctively reached for the paper fan she kept strapped to her leg, but then remembered that she was on a date, and a proper lady never injures her escort, even if he is plausibly the most irritating thing ever to speak.

After going through that hard to bear thought process, she simply laughed and made a good effort at looking embarrassed. This was rather difficult considering she would much rather be slaughtering him than playing the role of discomforted.

The duke was pleasantly surprised with the unusual change in his date's behavior. He continued on saying slightly crude things and flirtatious slurs the entire way to the restaurant. Saying things such as, "If anyone puts you in a bag tonight, don't worry your pretty little face. I asked Santa for you as a Christmas gift."

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, it was hard to tell who was more relieved, the duchess or the coachman.

"Please Xerxes!"The lady begged in the same manner that won her every argument she had with the man.

"But, Milady, it isn't very proper to spy," the white haired man said, attempting to stay firm on his opinion, even though it was already definite that he would cave in.

"As if you wouldn't spy on us if I was on a date," Sharon said quietly, turning to the side and pouting.

"Of course not," he said, trying to conceal a small smirk emerging upon his face. "I would never!"

The young woman laughed and her shoulders slunk forward, accentuating her tiny frame. This action made Xerxes remember why he always did cave in when she wanted something. He chuckled a bit as well, before finally giving in and calling the carriage.

Once they arrived, Break led the lady into the restaurant, heading for a table. Sharon, attempting to be stealthy, grabbed him and pulled him back behind a half wall.

"What are you doing, Sharon?" the surprised man questioned.

She shushed him and looked out from the side of the wall, pointing out that from there they had a perfect view of the strange couple.

"We'll be having the Pheasant soup for the first course, followed by a delectable second course, braised ham. Then the entree will be curried rabbit. As a third course, there is a choice of pintails or spotted dick. And finally, for dessert, we have some delectable Neapolitan cakes," the waiter recited the list that had been sent in advance to them. It was, after all, a strange occurrence to have such fine nobles dining at a restaurant. As usual, Rufus had a knack for picking up obscure habits.

"Excellent!" the man exclaimed, over ecstatic that the menu he had given came out completely perfect.

The old woman laughed at the thought of how much preparation her old friend had put into this date, considering the fact that her behavior had been the complete opposite.

_What is her motive? _The white haired man thought as he leaned against the half wall while finishing off his third lollipop. He pondered the reasoning that led to the present course of events. _She must want something out of this… She wouldn't just say yes to idiot hair for no good reason… would she?_

"Xerxes-chan, what are you thinking about?" his lady asked him, presently bored with her spying.

"Oh, nothing milady, I was just pondering what we shall have for dinner," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't lie to me Xerx-nii!" Sharon said, threatening with her paper fan.

He suddenly emerged, peeking his head out above the wall and making a hm… sound. This made the lady give up on her badgering for a few minutes in order to figure out what was happening that was so interesting that it w0ould prevent her Xerxes from teasing her or a while longer.

Once she popped her head out from behind their small bulwark, she saw that Rufus was being the awkward pervert that he always was. She tried to hear what they were saying, but couldn't make sense of it.

She turned to her servant to ask him what it was they were talking about. As soon as she turned around, she saw the so-angry-his-veins-are-almost-popping face with a twisted expression best described as a cross between a smile, a frown, and an exploding tomato.

"So, did it hurt?" the cunning yet fail filled man said with a glint in his eyes.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you-"

He was suddenly cut off by a menacing one red eyed white haired servant.

"I swear Rufus, If you finish that line I will gladly slaughter you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: sooorrrrryyy….. my experienced combination of writer's block and procrastination somehow manage to push this to today… Hope you liked it! Please revieeewwww!


	4. Chapter 4

There he stood, having had to walk all the way over to their table with an anxious Sharon wrapped around his leg whilst begging him to go back behind the wall.

"Well, well," the woman said after taking a sip of tea, completely unfazed by the sudden appearance of her granddaughter and her servant, "what could you two be doing here?"

Sharon fumbled to get up from her unladylike position and attempted an answer but horribly failed.

Break covered for her with his normal graceful charisma. "Oh, the lady and I had an extreme craving for the cakes made at a bakery near here and while we were out we thought we might as well see how you two were doing."

"You know you shouldn't lie to me, Xerxes," she responded with a smirk. "Rather cramped over there behind the wall, isn't it?"

Rufus looked upon the whole situation, completely speechless. He seemed to be awakened by this. "Wait, you're telling me you knew they were there the entire time?"

She chose to ignore him and instead stared intently at her rather embarrassed granddaughter.

"W-we just wanted to see what this date was all about. We- I didn't mean to spy."

The wise old woman replied with a chuckle, "Of course you did. It's alright, I don't mind. To be honest, it's probably in your genes to be nosy. Although, I do wonder…"

She stopped talking then, simply glancing back and forth from the young woman to her servant, wondering whether servant was really the proper word to describe what he was to her granddaughter.

The conversation was somehow reinstated and eventually they all decided it was rather time that the uninvited guests go back home. They began to leave and then, as if she suddenly remembered something, she rose and, excusing herself, followed after them. She tapped on the peculiar man's shoulder, allowing Sharon to get out of earshot before speaking.

"You will never hurt her, understood?"

"I- I would never hurt milady," he said, appalled at even the idea of it.

"Yes, not intentionally. I don't quite think you understand, but that will do," she said almost as if thinking aloud. With that, she walked back inside leaving the man to ponder what on Earth she could have possibly meant.

A/N: Yep. That's it. Sorry. Hopefully I can update sooner next time… I- I'm sorry! I'm not sure if anyone will know where I'm going with this but yeah…


End file.
